


And We Meet Again

by Over_Laurd



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd
Summary: Doug Penhall comes from out of undercover work 2 years after leaving Jump Street and runs into Judy at a policeman's gala. The sparks they always had are still there.
Relationships: Judy Hoffs/Doug Penhall
Kudos: 4





	And We Meet Again

Doug Penhall stretched his brawny arms over his head and stretched. He spent his last day deep undercover just two days ago and he was happy to be back home with his brother and Clavo. He originally left Jump Street to spend more time with his nephew, practically son, but he got antsy after 6 months and did undercover work for intelligence. He also missed his old friends dearly, the first 6 months he managed to kind of keep in touch, after he went undercover he didn't allow himself to contact anyone except his close family. 

Now he was back home and thought about taking a break again and opting to work in the office for the moment and maybe work with SWAT in organizing raids. He was urged by his intelligence captain to go to the policeman's gala tonight, he needed to familiarize himself with his precincts again. He didn't cut his hair, but he did trim his beard down, he liked his scruffy look and the ladies dug it too. 

Doug needed to make more friends too, he realized the day after he came out of undercover work he had no one else besides his family to go kill time with, he was 31 years old, still young and spry, but damn did he feel old. Pulling on his blazer, he swiped through his hair a couple of times and completed his look. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a pretty little officer to befriend. 

He kissed his kid goodbye and headed to the gala, he wasn't anti social at all, everyone knew Doug was a party guy, but he was looking more forward to the drinks and food than anything. He barely got through the door of the place when he got there because almost everyone in his unit wanted to catch up, buy him drinks and congratulate him on a great case closed and him almost single handedly busting an up and coming motorcycle gang's drug ring. He was actually having a great time and was glad he didn't skip the event. He even got a couple of girls numbers and in the middle of talking to a particular black haired cutie, her 3rd year on the force, he noticed some of the guys whispering. 

"Damn, she's a fox!" 

*Whistle* "What a babe." 

"You think she bought a date?" 

"If not I'll keep her company." 

Doug tried to look towards who the guys were talking about because it sure wasn't the chick he was talking to, she was pretty, but Doug only had known one other woman who could elicit that reaction out a crowd of men. The 3rd year cop pouted when Doug trailed off from his sentences, as he looked around to see the source of the commotion. She stamped her foot as Doug murmured a "see ya baby." as he moved away from her. 

Doug saw brown skin among the little huddle of guys, and knew it was her. Judy Hoffs, one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Of course it was her, she smiled her dazzling smile at the group of guys surrounding her, it was her nervous but friendly smile. He knew her well, she was probably a bit overwhelmed by all the male attention, but could he blame them? 

Judy was indeed looking extra foxy tonight, she was wearing a two piece outfit with perfectly exposed midriff shown off and her hair was long, curly and flowing. She looked like a dream, and his wandered to that exposed stomach he kissed during their night of almost passion some years ago. Out of respect he didn't tell anyone, but even though he didn't get to go all the way with her, it was still a brag worthy moment considering every guy was practically in love with Judy. 

He let the guys around her have a chance, but he was pretty sure none of them had history with Judy or underlying mutual sexual attraction. He made himself busy and went to go order her the drink she loved the most. A beer, Judy was always a guy's gal, that's exactly why she established herself so well in the precinct, she humbled all the guys in her presence. And yeah she liked fruity mixed drinks or wine, hell Doug used to steal sips from her fruity drinks himself, but she loved an ice cold beer. Sometimes she wouldn't want the whole thing so she'd drink half of the boys mugs. 

He made his way over Judy who was trying to be nice to a crowd of men vying for her attention. He cut right through them as a smile lit up her face, noticing the grin plastered to his. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen, thank you for keeping my date company, but we're going to take a walk alone." he emphasized. The men reluctantly left, some winking at her, others glaring lightly at Doug who met them all with an equal stare. 

"Penhall.." she said softly. 

"Hoffs." he quirked his brow, with a smile spreading on his face. "Wanna go breathe some air, I think all those guys around you were hogging it." 

"Yeah..." she smiled. The pair made their way outside and as soon as they did, he set their drinks down on the edge of a concrete planter and pulled her in for a long tight hug. 

"I missed you so much. I still hate you for leaving." she breathed into his blazer, fitting into his arms like she always did. 

"I missed you too, and I still hate you too for not coming with me. You know how many meth mouthed chicks I had to look at undercover?" he joked. She giggled into his chest and his stomach fluttered, he needed to pull away before his crotch started to as well. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and she reciprocated a kiss on the cheek. 

"Let's catch up." he patted her on the back. 

And that they did, they had a patch of the outside garden to themselves a good spot by the fountain, talking for what seemed like hours. He learned Judy had just broken up again with a guy a few months ago, apparently he got a little too obsessed with her and she did not appreciate his constant tab keeping or the shrine in his closet to her. She actually had been sent to another state for a few months to train a different state's own version of Jump Street so she was out of harm's way of the L.A. riots, which he sympathized with her conflicting feelings of being in the L.A.P.D. and she was working on moving to san francisco where it was a little less hectic. 

He told her about his undercover work, and sting operations. Clavo was starting second grade in the fall, Joey decided to do plain police work so he could watch after Clavo as well. She ended up snuggled against him, she never admitted it to him, but she always loved his muscular chest and it was one of her favorite pillows. She played with his hair while he traced lines on her legs, they were always comfortably flirty with each other. Hell, Doug used to smack her ass and grab it and she'd giggle in response, anyone else she'd kill them. He took her on rides on his motorcycle, they hung out after work(she did the same with Harry and Tom and eventually Booker). 

All that sexual tension they had cultivated into an almost one night stand, and after they had gotten back good she still was his favorite work wife and flirt. He did value their friendship in in the end he was relieved she didn't hate him for trying to capitalize on all that attraction and pent up horniness between them. She was young and unfucked for and Doug was going to correct that because she deserved to have love made to her. 

And the way she looked now, he needed to stop reminiscing on that in particular, but he could enjoy her recalling the funnier times they had. How insane that catholic school girls case was, that was also when Jenko was still alive. Poor Judy loved Jenko so much, she was basically his princess when he was the captain. 

"I'll never forgive you for making me be depowered Carrie's date, at least I didn't have to suffer with her the whole night and I got to dance with you." he nudged her. 

"Yeah well, I wanted her to have a date who was a good time and good looking, so she'd have a good memory. But it didn't matter anyway..." she cringed. 

"Seeing you in that dress was a good enough memory for me." he winked. 

"Are all your good memories of me in dresses?" she teased. 

"Yup, especially the skin tight ones." he joked. 

"Idiot." she smacked his arm.

"I miss us, all of us really. We should hang out more now that we're both back. I want to see my baby, Clavo." she pouted. 

"Yeah yeah we can hang out, he misses you too. You can come over for the movie nights which have turned more family friendly now. My kid brother would be happy to see you too, mostly because you'll be back to babysit so he can go chase tail." 

"Must run in the family." 

"Ha ha. I don't that anymore.... much. I'm looking to settle down soon, I'm 31." 

"I never understood how you kept fumbling relationships, you're a good looking man with a very nice build. I wanna say you probably talked yourself out of them." 

"Oh so we're back to bullying. Miss perpetually single, you're fine as hell and have the worst taste in men." he slapped her thigh. 

"I did almost have sex with you." 

"OUCH! RUDE!" he covered his heart. "Almost being the key word, I would have rocked your world." he bragged.

"I'm kidding, I kinda wish I didn't have that no coworkers rule, you seemed to be such a sweet boyfriend when you actually held on to a girl, you really tried for them." 

"Mm, well if you want I can give you a sampler of the Doug Penhall experience since I'm back in town. I'm really into picnics these days, I have no idea why." he deadpanned. 

"You mean like dates?" 

"Well they don't have to be dates, they can be just us hanging out, being best friends again." he suggested. 

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't mind that." she smiled. In truth they acted like a married couple when Harry and Tom had left, they had each other in and outside of work. She never said anything about it, but if they remained working together and the closer they got she probably would be his actual wife right now. She loved Doug a lot, and he loved her too. 

"You look more like a dad than the last time I saw you, ya know?" 

"Trying to say I got fat?" he squinted. 

"No! You got a little more lumberjack looking, I mean you look like you got I don't know... wiser."

"Fatherhood is sexy. Just imagine if I had two kids, you want to help me out on that second one?" 

"You are so nasty." 

"You love it." he gave her his cocky grinned and he was sure she was blushing. Oh... it dawned on him, Doug might have a chance... why not? They've known each other for years, it would be easy to just move into a relationship, although when it comes to Judy you can't just make her putty in your hands, she called all the shots.

"Its already 1:45 in the morning." she giggled. 

"Aw damn, now I really gotta make sure not to wake up Clavo." 

"You can just come back to my place... and sleep in the guest room that is." 

"Sure."

"Wanna slow dance before we hit it? I meant to ask you to dance." 

"Yes I would Mr. Penhall."


End file.
